bob et le monde des pokemon
by Transartica
Summary: bob au bord du suicide rentre dans une faille temporelle et découvre le sexe "10/10 meilleur que la saga harry potter "élu
1. Chapter 1 et 2

bob était assis sur une colline dans la région de kanto , il se demande comment il était arrivé la , patrick l'étoile de mer son meilleur ami avait disparu depuis plusieur mois la police la embarqués pour fraude a l'assurance a sacré patrick sandy elle a était mangé par des cannibale a cause du manque de pâté de crabe en l' absence de c'est ami , il acheta un tabouret et une corde c'était la fin de bob l'éponge mais quand il voulu passer a l'acte .

une brèche spatiale temporelle s'ouvrir il fut emporté dedans

a son réveille il était sur cette colline il décida de commencer une nouvelle vie il vie une ville au loin il se dirigea vers elle il n'était plus une éponge mais a homme jaune de peau !

il croisa aucun pokémon sur son chemin mais au milieu de son parkour il décida de passé voir l'océan pour dire adieu à son ancienne vie

 **Chapitre 1 les premières fois**

la prise sur son crâne chauve le sable fin l'eau claire , c'est a ce moment ou il vi son premier pokémon un Ramoloss il sentit son pénis se dresser c'était la première fois pour lui jeune puceau qui l'était qui pris le ramoloss female dans c'est mains et commence a se déshabiller il mit le pokémon sur le rocheux ou il était et commença a l'enculé le bagin du pokémon commença a saigné bob était très brutal pour une première fois le ramoloss était au paradi

bob découvrir les joie de sexe , après avoir éjaculé dans le vagin du Ramoloss il parti dans la forêt ,bob était poké hophile

il était dans la ville ,il regarda par la fenetre du pokécentre et vu une magnifique Aquali il rentre dans le centre pokémon pour se diriger vers sa future conquête mais l'infirmière lui bloque la route

"vous ne pouvais pas rentrer désolé "

mince il devait le faire avec ce pokémon ! il chercha a moyen d'entré mais en vin il devait ce faire a l'idée que jamais il pourra il'aspégé de sa semance ,bob dormi avec la bite molle

 **Chapitre 2 une nouvelle amie**

bob se réveille sous les brut d'une foule de gens criant "UNE SEULE SOLUTION LA ELUFICTION " , quand il voulut se levait il sentit une chose sur son ventre ,c'était une pichu

elle avait une sucette dans la bouche

"Hé toi je tes vue baisé ce ramoloss sur la plage hier "

bob ce sentai mal en repensant à sa

"je sais comment faire pour rentrer dans le centre pokémon "

comment on fait ?

"tu va devoir faire quelque chose ava.."

bob sorti son pénis pour l'enculer il la pris

"mais arrête! "

puis il l'enfonce sur son pénis et la fait bouge de bas en haut ,elle gémis

"ah ah ...ouuui"

il l'enleva de son pénis pour commencer à lécher son vagin elle éjacula sur le visage de bob

après avoir nettoyer son visage la pichu l'interpella

"allez viens au centre…. au faite appelle moi wii"


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Aquali en chaleur**

Une fois à l'intérieur du centre wii commença a expliqué son plan

"bon tu vois la porte la bas ?"

oui mais on peu pas passé si on n'a pas de pokemon

la pichu répondu d'un air blasé

"je suis un pokémon"

a oui c'est vrai

"on rentre puis….ORGIE DANS LE SANG"

bob couru vers la porte de la salle

une infirmière lui demanda

"un problème monsieur ?"

oui mon pokémon est saigné

"c'est horrible ! venez avec moi"

une fois dans la salle wii sorti du sac de bob pour menotté l'infirmier a la porte

mais d'ou tu sors c'est menotte ?

"je les est volée au magasin de bonbon"

à d'accord

"oh le con…"

Aquali dort mais plus pour longtemps bob enleva son pantalon et l'a prié par le ventre il commença à l'enfoncer violemment

AQUA

elle hurle de douleur ,son vagin saigné elle sent la bite de bob dans tout son être ,pendant ce temps wii pris une pokeball pour la faire rentrer dans le vagin de l'infirmier

"pourquoi fait du sa...ah" elle a du mal à formuler c'est mot

"ma ta gueule " lui répond simplement la pichu

" hé bob prend sa " elle lui lança un fouet

prend sa sale chien , bob donne des coup de fouet au pokémon eau elle est en chaleur

pichu lécher le vagin de la femme jusqu'à l'éjaculation

bob ce pris des jet des sperme a la figure il enleva sa bite du vagin d'aquali pour la mettre dans la bouche elle le suce frénétiquement

elle avale ton son liquide après en avoirs fini avec le pokemon il passe a la femme

"non ne fait pas sa !"

SODOMIE SURPRISE !

son cul est très serré ,pendant que bob la sodomise wii lui lèche les seins

Après une orgie de 1h30 ….

"maintenant on part par la fenêtre"

bob pris l'aquali dans une pokéball avant de parti ,


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Punition des piafabec**

Pendant leur fuite ils courue vers la forêt

"ça va je crois que c'est bon...euh d'ou tu sort cette pokéball ?"

j'ai prit l'Aquali avec nous

"a ok tu va faire tout les arène ?"

les quoi ?

"oh putain ...mes tu vien d'ou pour pas connaître ?

bikini bottom

"connaît pas ...bref prend ca"

wii donné sexdex a bob

"c'est un sexdex sa d'aidera a trouvé le meilleur fasçon de baisez un pokemon "

bob regarder au dos du sexdex est lis "élu fondation branche sextoy "

pendant que wii explique a bon comment l'engin une baie atterri dans la bouche de wii

"qiue?"

une horte piafabec se jeta sur eux bob s'était évanoui ,les piafabec s'ent pris au pichu en la flanquant par terre l'un des membre de la horte commença a violé wii

"mmmh aid dfsf !"

il lui mort l'oreille ,ce sont des pokémon de la team SM !

les piafabec gueulé "PIAFA!" (SOUMISSION)

bob se réveille et vu la scène il sort le sexdex

"Piafabec pokemon casse couille

Piafabec est le seul pokémon de la région de kanto a pratiqué le SM

Si vous croisé des Piafabec n'hésitez pas a leur défoncer l'anus!"

bon courri vers un Piafabec pour le Sodomisé

….

c'est super efficace ! :hap:

les autre pokèmon se tourner pour voir la scène

bob se jeta vers les autre pour les sodomisé

au pou de 10 minute tout les piafabec ce sont fait défoncer l'anus

"les fdp …"

bob prit un des pokémon dans une pokéball

une alarme de police se fit entendre dans toute forêt

"c'est lui la !" cria une infirmière


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 A plus kanto !**

bob et wii fuire vers le port avec la police au trousse ,bon résumant la situation

l'équipe de bob compte deux pokémon

Une aquali niveau 20 et un piafabec niveau 1

il a obtenu le Sexdex un appareille de la élu fondation qui permet de connaitre la meilleur manier de baisez un pokémon

revenon a nos deux héro

wii:"putien plus vite ! "

bob:je fait de mon mieux ….

"ben ton mieux il les a chier …"

ils arrive tout deux sur le bort d'une falaise

"putain ….oh un bateau"

dommage on va pas pouvoir le prendre …

"saute !" le pichu sauta de la falaise pour atterrir sur la navire

j'ai pas envie de sau… avant que bob fini sa phrase une voix cria "CANINOS LANCE FLAMME" l'attaque provoque une explosion qui fit tomber bob sur le bateau qui commença a partir

en levant la tête il vu wii assis sur une chaise avec une sucette dans la bouche

"ta en prit du temps…"

il va ou ce bateau ?

"vers alola "

bob:alola ? bonjour a toi aussi

wii:"non mais c'est la région rempli de mongol qui dise alola tous les jours à 6h du mat!"

sa me fait pensé a patrick

"qui"

oublie

wii:"j'ai soif va me cherche un verre "

d'accord…

sur le chemin du bar bob croisa diver pokémon pikachu , ramoloss, tiplouf,magicarpe ,etc

il se retenait pour ne pas bander ,soudain un ratata se jetta sur lui

aie putain !

il regardé le pokémon ,une merveille a ces yeux ,la dresseuse arriva vite pour le reprendre

"désolé monsieur "

en voyant cette jeune femme bob se dit "putain elle est déguelasse"

A son arrivé au bar il commanda un soda

serveuse;"sa ferait 24 500 pokédollar"

Ouch wii avait oublié de lui dire que le pays était en crise économique mais heureusement bob n'était aussi raté que son patron mais quand il chercha dans sa poche

bob:a mince j'ai pas d'argent sur moi

"o-on p-peu s'arranger "

comment ?

"en-en nat…"

en quoi !

"nat…"

nat?

"NATURE!" cria d'elle d'un coup

tout la salle la regarde

"euh-euh désoler…"

la serveuse l'emmena dans sa cabine une pièce minuscule avec des poster de film "pokémon en folis "

serveuse:"o-on peut commencer"

elle enleva sa jupe et sa culotte ,bob débuta en stimulation le vagin ,quand elle fut bien mouiller bob commença à la lécher

serveuse:"oui-OUI!"

bob sorti son pénis pour en finir

serveuse:"non pas le pénis!"

bob l'enculer comme il le n'avait jamais fait son vagin saigné il en profita pour lui lécher les téton

serveuse:"arrête je vais être enceinte arrête!"

hélas bob éjacula dans son vagin elle aussi en sortant son pénis tout le sperme coule par terre

elle baissa la tête pour sucer le pénis de bob

pendant ce temps sur le pont

?:bon max calme

Max:allez sam ! une belle est on en parle plus!

Un lapin au sourire carnassier et un chien en costume bleu

tout les personne sur le pont était choqué le lapin avait son arme braqué sur un pauvre ratata

Sam;n'oublie pas que nous somme la pour trouvé le fugitif

Max : on peu s'amuser non ?

Sam: non

wii: quel fugitif ? demanda wii au loin

Sam: un certain bob vous connaissez

Wii: jamais vu de ma vie

de retour dans la cabine maintenant couverte de sperme

bob: je peu prendre le soda?

serveuse :prend tout ce que tu veux

quand bob retourna sur le bateau il avait un sac remplie de boisson et de bouffe de tout genre

"je te juste demandé un soda hein"lança wii en voyant ca

j'ai eu une réduction on va dire

"comment sa...ah ok bref passe le soda"

Max: hé mec tu vais où?

a alola

Max:nous aussi ! on t'accompagne ?

on se connait même!

"c'est des gars cool en plus il on des arme ! ok vous venez avec nous !"

mais...

"ta gueule!"

 **Arrivé à Alola dans 30 minute!**

Pendant ce temps dans le QG de la team rocket a kanto ,des craquement d'os des crie et des pleure son font entendre

sbire:attrapé le !

?:la ferme je parle boulot!

en voyant les montagne de corp autour de l'homme il prit la fuite

sbire;euh

?: donc tu me que c'est pas toi qu'a fait sa? est j'suis sensé de croire

giovanni : mais putain ! Des millier d'autre aurait pu faire sa !

?: 2 team sont encore en vie…

giovanni: Quoi !

?: tu sais le gosse la

giovanni: sacha de merde….

?:ça ne sert a rien ...tu ne met d'aucun utilité

quand l'homme etait sur le point de parti giovanni posé une dernière question

giovanni: quel est ton nom …

?: pourquoi ?

giovanni: je vais savoir le nom de la personne sur laquelle je vais me venger

?: je m'appelle Elucidator mais les gens m'appelle élu


	5. Chapter 6

Résumons la situation.

''L'équipe de Bob compte Sam et Max, Wii et 2 pokémon''  
''Un Aquali Niveau 20 et un Piafabec niveau 1''  
''Bob a obtenu le sexdex de la société élu Fondation qui permet de savoir quelle est la meilleur façon de baiser un Pokémon''  
''L'équipe de Bob est désormais arrivé a Alola''

Bob : Bon maintenant qu'on est a Alola, ont fais quoi ?  
Wii : Bah si ont fait le tour des sex ?  
Bob : Le tour des sex ?  
Wii : Putain mais même Sam et max connais  
Max : C'est quoi le tour des sex ?  
Wii : Bon, le tour des sex consiste a battre les doyens des îles en baisant des pokémon dominant.  
Bob : Et ont gagne quoi après avoir fais le tour des sex.  
Wii : des badges et une entrée pour la ligue pokémon.

''L'équipe de Bob décida de trouver une femme pour s'entrainer a baiser un pokémon dominant''

Max : Hé la grande meuf au cheveu blondes a l'air sexy.  
Bob : en effet je vais l'aborder

''Bob décida d'aborder la femme en question''

Bob : Hey bonjours, j'ai un problème avec un pokémon et si vous pouvez m'aidez  
? : Oui bien sûre, enfaite, je m'appelle Elsa-Mina  
Bob : Ok

''Bob et Elsa-Mina allèrent vers un endroit calme, Bob commença menotté Elsa-Mina puis à enfoncé son penis spongieux dans le vagin de la femme''

''Mais Bob s'en foutais partout mais metta vite son penis dans la bouche d'Elsa-mina et éjacula puis enfonça sa bite dans son cul''  
''Pendant se temps la chez Wii, sam et Max''

Sam : Sa vous dit de tapez l'incruste chez quelques uns ?  
Max : Ouais  
Wii : J'approuve

''Wii, Sam et Max décida d'allez dans une maison en bois près de Mele Mele.''

Wii (ouvre la porte de la maison) : Bonjours ont est le plombier  
? : Mais j'ai appelé personne ?  
Sam : Tg et laisse toi faire

''Max sauta sur le miaouss pour l'enculer tandis que Sam et Wii baisèrent une femme qui était la mère de Sun, Wii métra sa queue dans le vagin de la femme tandis que sam l'enculais''  
''Pendant se temps la chez Bob''

Elsa-Mina : Ouah, tu te débrouille bien pour un débutant  
Bob : Merci sinon je vais rejoindre mes amis.  
Elsa-Mina : Je vous suis

''Bob alla vers la maison Que Wii lui avais envoyé par SMS puis Bob remarqua la scène de sex dans la maison, ''Après 1h d'orgie''

Bob : Ont fais oui maintenant ?  
Wii : mettons nous en route pour une épreuve pour baiser un pokémon dominant.  
Bob : ok.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 Le début du tour des sexs**

Sur la route bob et ses amies croisa des un homo

altheo : bonjour c'est la première fois que je te vois ici, tu vien d'arrivé ?

bob : euh oui ,je vien faire le tour de….

wii mit sa mains sur la bouche de bob pour l'empêcher de continuer

altheo : ah tu vien faire le tour des ils!

bob : on va dire ca…

altheo:bizarre tu na pas le pendentif, tu est allez voir le doyen avant ?

max : quoi ?

altheo: le doyen est le chef de l'île pour pour commencer le tour , quand tu sera allez le voir retrouve moi au port .

bob: est ou il les ce doyen?

altheo: en haut de la colline

l'équipe commença a monter mais des racaille leur bloque la route

wesh: oh tu va ou la wesh !

wesh2: va niquez ta mère !

wii sorti un téléphone

sam : t'appelle qui ?

wii : oui allo maman j'arrive ,bon les gars je revien plus tard

sam,max et bob contre des wesh ,bob pourrait les violé mais il n'est pas gay il va devoir la jouer a la régulière

wesh: go Manglouton va niquer ce fdp

wesh2:mais tu fout quoi la

bob:attendez

bob regarde la pokéball il ne savait pas comment l'ouvrir ,bob chuchota

bob:max tu sais comment sa s'ouvre

max:euh non

wesh : putain bouge ton cul

bob remit la pokéball dans son sac pour s'approcher du manglouton

bob:belle béte

wesh: attaque morsure

avant que manglouton saute bob le prit le retourna puis l'encule

wesh: a tu veux joué a sa !

les xesh couru vers bob pour mettre son pénis dans sa bouche

max: ORGIE DANS LE SANG ET LES LARME

Une orgie générale commença entre les deux racaille et bob ,max

Max attaque sodomi mais ce n'est pas très efficace contre wesh

wesh contre-attaque avec bifle de bois

bob lance jet de sperme la défense de l'équipe adverse diminu

wesh2 attaque ultima-cul sa coup critique sur max

max:allez bob on peu le faire!

bob lance BIFLE DE FEU coup critique sur les deux wesh

bob et max gagne 500 exp

max: putain c'était quoi sa

sam:une scène très malaisante…

max:non le truc de feu

bob: je sais pas …

une fois les wesh battu il arrive enfin au doyen

Pectorius : a vous ête les nouveau don ma parlez althéo?

bob: oui on est venu faire le tour des se-île

Pectorius commença un long discours sur le tour des île pour finalement donné un bidule et un bracelet à bob

Pectorius:bon maintenant choisi un pokémon entre c'est trois brandi…

bob:je prend le type eau

Pectorius :euh d'accord il s'appelle otaquin

max:cool

wii arriva enfin

wii: bon allez ta eu ton stater?

bob :oui

wii:trois pokémon est aucun combat et aucune sorti ...attend tu les a déjà sorti de leur pokéball ?

bob: non je sais pas l'ouvrir

wii :sa explique la flaque de sperme en bas de la colline

max : on a frôlé la mort?

wii : vous avait presque failli mourir parce que vous éte trop con pour appuyer sur un bouton ?

max: quoi ?

wii: bob appuie sur le bouton blanc de la pokéball

bob appui sur le bouton l'aquali sorti

Aqual !

les 3 mec resta fixé sur place

sam et max:mais mais….

wii: prend sa au passage

wii donne pendentif du tour des sex

wii:maintenant on doit allez voir le professeur utérus


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Professeur utérus**

wii: bon normalement c'est tout droit

sam: je croit qu'on est arrivé

en levant la tête wii vu un énorme symbole phallique

wii:on peut pas être plu direct

en entrant dans le labo ,ils parcoururent un grand couloir rempli de portrait de femme a poil

les lumière était en forme de verge mais arrivé au bout du couloir il vu un pokémon enfermée dans une sphére

bob l'examina avec son sexdex

INCONNU

?:ah ah normal que ton pokédex ne le connaisse pas

max: sexdex

?:SEXDEX? tu est un poképhile ? alors sois la bienvenus dans mon labo je suis le professeur utérus et le pokemon que tu vois la a était crée avec de l'adn de mew pour devenir une bête de sex , mais on se souvient plus de son frère mewtwo que de lui triste….

wii: enchanté professeur nous somme venus faire le tour des sex.

érus: ah sa fait du bien de voir des jeune si mettre ! le tour des ile la remplacer avec le temps jusqu'à le rendre illégale!

bob: sa veut dire que avant le viol de pokémon était légal?

érus : bien sur ! d'après mes étude c'est une des raison pour laquelle la plupart des habitant d'alola sont stérile ! Des siècle de viole avec des pokémon sa laisse des trace !

Vous savez que le pénis des homme d'alola ne possède pas de frein ?

max:ah putain mais pourquoi?

érus : La disparition du frein est certainement du au fait que a force de violé des pokémon sans protection ils ce sont mit a perdre le frein ! les pokémon comme des écaïd ou encore des Sarmuraï ! le vegin de c'est pokémon sont tellemnt dure que le frein c'est cassé ! Et avec la génétique de génération en génération le frein a complètement disparu ! D'ailleur le clitoris des femme a aussi disparu!

wii: je vais le regretter mais...pourquoi?

érus: Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt le viole de pokémon était très courant à l'époque ! Autant pour les femme que pour les homme ! les pénis des pokémon était dure comme pierre les vagin des femme ou plutôt leur clitoris a Explosé!

max:chaud

érus : sinon pourquoi étes vous venus ?

wii ; Pour améliorer notre sexdex

le profeseur pris le sexdex

érus: motisma vien ici!

le profeseur fit rentré mostisma dans le sexdex

bob a un moti-sexdex

Motisma : sa va être moti-cool!

Max : au lui il va vite me les casser ..


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 rencontre avec le capitaine**

Motisma : on est arrivé!

max : putain ! je peu le flingué sa fait quatre heure qui me les moti-casse !

wii: non putain !

max : ou je te flingue au choix ….

sam: euh calme…

une persone crie au loin

altheo : oh vous avait était loin

Motisma : oh un trans '-'

althéo : il la dit quoi ?

sam : que vous être très belle

althéo : euh je suis un homme

wii : putain un trans qui s'assume pas on est en 2017 les gens

althéo reste silencieu

bob: désolé mais mes amie sont un peu spéciale , je suis ici pour l'épreuve

althéo: d'accord…

Motisma : attend c'est lui le capitaine ? dit le sexdex toute étonné

le capitaine sourit et fait un signe pour dire bonjour

bob: pourquoi sa serait pas lui ?

Motisma : ben déjà je savais pas que les pédale pouvait devenir capitaine '-'

Sur ces mots althéo fit une "poker face"

wii : t'es pas un peu homophobe sur les bords toi ?

Motisma : non réaliste '-'

wii : on est en quelle année déjà ?

Motisma : 2017

wii: Donc en 2017 y'a encore des cons qui véhicule des idée comme sa !

Motisma : ta déjà vue deux ramoloss male s'enculé ?

wii: euh non mais ou est le rapport

Motisma : ben preuve que c'est contre nature '-'

Althéo : ...donc l'épreuve ce passe dans la grotte un peu plus loin …. au fond ce trouve une gemme Z

bob: euh d'accord ...vous venaiz pas ?

Althéo :je peu si tu veux.

Motisma :non mais putain on va pas le prendre avec nous ! en plus il la les cheveux rose !

Althéo : c'est la mode ,tous les capitaine doive être facilement reconnaissable

Motisma : mais rase moi ca ! Parce que la appart avoir une gueule de suceur de queue au dirait juste une pédale !

Althéo : on se rejoint a la sorti...

wii : putain de merde…

bob : j'ai pas comprit il c'est passé quoi ?

wii; rien on a juste un putain d'homophobe de merde avec nous…

Motisma : qui ?

wii : toi putain !

Motisma : je me suis pas senti viser


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 l'épreuve**

bob : c'est parti pour l'épreuve !

wii: alllez!

le groupe resta sur place pendant 20 minute a fixé l'horizon jusqu'a que wii demanda à bob

wii ; pourquoi on reste la ?

bob : je sais pas ou est la grotte …

max : putain bob t'aurais pue écouté !

sam : il la pas dit tout court…

bob : mais pourquoi?

wii: je sais pas moi peut être parce que ta un gros con qui l'a insulté de pédale pendant toute l'heure !

Motisma : pas ma faute si il s'assume pas ….

sam : c'est pas grave on a qu'a demander a un passant .

sam chercha autour de lui juste a tombé sur un jeune homme un peu spéciale

sam : euh bonjour…

Tili : alola!

Motisma : on putain un autiste ! '-'

max : euh wii tu réagit pas?

wii ; non mais la jsuis d'accord cette région est peuplée d'attardé

pendant que sam continua la discussion avec tili un débat acharné ce prépare

bob : hé c'est pas très gentil !

Motisma : ouai j'avous les autiste c'est pas forcément des attardé ..

wii: ouai désolé du cliché…

Motisma : c'est tous des con '-'

wii: putain de merde!

sam : euh les gars, la grotte se trouve a la sorti de la route

bob : c'est parti !

une fois arrivé au bout du chemin , il fait nuit

Motisma : attend mais il faisait jour y'a deux heure !

wii : bob a voulu sodomise quelque pokémon sur la route

Motisma: a ok , j'espère que tu leur a bien défoncé l'anus bob!

bob : on fait l'épreuve demain ou tout de suite ?

max: pourquoi attendre ? le viole c'est toujours mieux de nuit

Motisma : Ah parce que les viole de jour ça existe ?

max : ouai mais y'a que les kikou du game qui font sa

l'équipe rentra dans la grotte

max: allez go go go !

un vent passa à ce moment la

bob : il doive dormi cette heure la

wii : ben on fonce cherche le cristale est on se barre

une fois le cristale pris un bruit se fit entendre

?:AGAGAGAG

bob: mais qu'est ce que ….

Un argouste dominant sorti de nulle part !

wii : bon écoute bob ! sort tes pokémon pour l'affaiblit puis tu le viole !

bob:c'est parti!...comment on les sort déjà ?

wii:...tu lance la pokéball

bob:merci

Motisma:kikou…

bob envoya aqualie au "combat"

bob : je fais quoi maintenant ?

Motisma: putain mais quelle noob!

wii: ta gueule c'est son premier combat! bon laisse moi faire….

wii: Aquali suce le !

Motisma : attend c'est un mec ! mais vous allez pas violez un mec!

max : est pourquoi pas ?

Motisma : Parce que c'est pd putain !

wii : au putain j'en est marre de lui …..

Aquali suce frénétiquement le pénis du pokémon en sueur ,

Motisma : putain elle le fait mal...faut avaler ma grande !

malgré les efforts du pokémon Argouste ne perd pas de sa force

wii : bon envoi otaquin …

bob envoi otaquin au "combat"

wii : allez otaquin sodo...euh otaquin ?

Motisma:jpp xD

max : il les traumatisé . dit il en éclatant de rire

otaquin reste bouche bé devant la scène

wii : putain j'ai oubliez que c'est encore un puceau ….

bob: on fait quoi tu coup ?

wii : on pas le choix...Aquali fait toi enculé !

le pokémon se retourne pour laisser sa verge visible l'argouste sort son calibre 16

il enfonce le type eau tellement fort que son vagin saigne , les va et vien sont de plus en plus rapide !

sam: on va l'aider?

max: chut on intéron pas du porno hard

après 20 minute l'argouste fatigué tombe à terre

wii: c'est le moment !

bob enfonce son pénis dans l'anus du pokémon il remarque que c'est très serré ...pas grave bob aime les nouvelle sensation pendant ce temps max veut se faire sucer mais en voyant la mâchoire carnassier du pokémon il se stop


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 Un tour avec les Force obscure**

bob: putain ma bite !

wii : le professeur a prévenu que les pokémon d'ici on le cul en acier

Motisma : en même temps violé un mec...bande de pedale

pendant que l'équipe se dirigeant vers le doyen de l'ile un anneau de lumière les entoura

Max : c'est quoi ce bordel !

?:les voila mon seigneur !

sam : mais quoi!

dark vador : parfait ….

dark vador se retourne

dark vador : quoi mais ce n'est pas obiwan !

bob : obi-wan? je m'appelle bob

Motisma : putain mais c'est possible de se raté a ce çe point ! Quelle bande noob xD

dark vador : comment parle tu de mes hommes !

Motisma : désolé mais il faut assumer leur inutilité '-'

sam : du calme Motisma ils ont des arme … chuchota sam

Motisma : des arme ? des truc en forme de flingue qui tire des lazer ?

dark vador : sa suffit ! capitaine !

capitaine : oui seigneur

Motisma : allez sérieux on peut retourner chez nous ?

Dark vador : donnez lui la peine capital !

capitaine : la mort?

Dark vador : le viole

Motisma : Vous voulez violez un pokémon demi ordinateur ? xD

Dark vador : ordinateur pour le moment …

wii :ça va être drôle

Vador lève son bras pour utiliser le pouvoir de la force pour transformé motisma en femme

une explosion de fumée ce produit dans la piéce

Max : putain c'est quoi le problème ...oh jolie cul

Quand la fumée se dispersa une femme totalement nue avec de long cheveux orange apparue

Motisma : ou sa ?

bob: ben sur toi

Motisma découvre son corps

Motisma : putain mais ça ressemble a un scénar de porno tout moisi

wii : alors sa fait quoi d'être une femme

Motisma : j'ai juste une forte envie de faire le ménage

wii: mais mais...putain c'est pas possible réponda wii en larme

Motisma : putain chiale pas ici bordel de merde

wii : c'est pas possible d'être une ordure dans toute les situation!

sam : calme wii

le capitaine s'approche de Motisma la braguette ouverte

Dark vador : non capitaine laissez moi faire

Vador plaqua Motisma au sol avec la force puis il sorti son pénis lazer

Motisma : un pénis lazer '-' nique ta mère

le pénis pénètre le vagin en sang

Motisma : putain ça nique sa mère !

Sam: euh ont fait rien ?

wii : non c'est trop beau a voir

Vador enchaîna les va et vien dans le vagin de la "femme" , il en profita pour mettre des agrume dans le cul de Motisma

bob: mais il fait quoi ?

wii: sado maso bob... sado maso bob…

Le capitaine profite de ce moment pour avoir une petit pipe

Capitaine : suce

Motisma : la par contre va te faire foutre

Motisma ce pris un jet de sperme dans la gueule

Après une heure de viole

Motisma : au putain sa fait du bien de reprendre son corp de supérieur

wii: ….

un anneau de lumière les teleporte a alola


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Après cette étrange événement passé nos amies continua leur chemin pour finir le tour de MeleMele malgre leur performance plus que surprenante face au pokémon dominant certain problème dans l'équipe demeuré , ce fut le soir que wii commence à en parlé

wii: bon les gars c'est bien beau toussa

motisma : tu t'fous de ma gueule la '-' on est arrivé en ville est on camp sur la plage

wii: bob a insité pour qu'on se mette la .

Motisma : Mais pourquoi bordel!

Bob : sa me rappelle mes origine

Motisma : pardon ? '-'

wii: laisse tombé moi aussi j'ai jamais comprit , Bon revenon au sujet nous avons de gros probleme au sujet de nos pokémon .

Sam : c'est vrai que 2 pokémon c'est limite

Wii : 3 pokémon

Max : bob a 3 pokémon !

Bob : j'ai 3 pokémon !

Wii : oh putain le con , le piafabec que ta ken …. putain je les plu revu depuis on la sorti au moins une fois ?

Après quelque minute de silence bob se met à paniqué , il sorti vite ses pokéball du sac il les ouvrit une par une

Aquali !

Wii : non mais merde dégage !

puis Otaquin qui ne dit pas un mot

…..

Max : putain mais vous l'avait vraiment traumatisé lui ! dit il en éclatant de rire

jusque qu'au moment ou bob trouva enfin la pokéball de piafabec

PIAFABEC

un soulagement se fit entendre

wii : putain sava il les encore en vie!

Sam: ouai c'est un oiseau quoi , il la quoi de spéciale ?

tout le monde se tourne vers motisma

Motisma : Quoi ?

bob: c'est un peu ton métier de nous dire ce genre de truc

Motisma : putain j'avais oublier

"Piafabec le pokémon case-burne

Piafabec est le seul pokémon de kanto qui aime se prendre des coup de latte dans la gueule et qui aime sa .

Motisma : tes content ?

bob: je pense pas que c'était sa la decription

Max : en plus ta fait une répétition ….

Motisma : lala j'écoute pas les rageux …;au putain le biaf tu touche pas à mon fromage salade !

Sam: mais voyons motisma tu mange même pas

Motisma: oui est donc ?

Wii : putain mais vos gueule !

Habitant : PUTAIN MAIS FERMEZ LA BANDE D'ENCULE JE BOSSE DEMAIN !

bob: wii de quoi veux tu nous parlez ?

wii: de la puceautitude d'otaquin

Sam : je ne pense que ce mot existe

Max : c'est vrai que ces un peu chiant

bob : sa serait difficile pour nous de battre des type feu et roche et sol

Wii: surtout le type feu

Max : les autre cest des sous-type

Motisma : non mais osef de se battre sa fait tache dans notre équipe d'avoir un puceau '-'

Wii : parce que tu les pas toi ?

Motisma : j'ai déjà niquez plus de mère que vous tous reunie

cette nuit la notre équipe ne dormit pas mais elle passa tout la nuit à éléboré un plan pour que otaquin ne sois plus puceau


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 Contre le doyen**

Putain ! gueula la max

Vous êtes vraiment une bande de fils de pute ! cria Motisma

Wii : putain mais elle est pas si mal cette idée non ? bob ?

bob: ton plan est meilleur que ceux des autre !

Max : tu insinu que mon idée c'était de la merde ?

Motisma : ouai bon même moi j'avoue quelle était hardcore ton idée '-' .

wii profita de cette phrase pour prendre motisma sous son bras pour balancer violemment

Putain même le homophobe,transphobe,xenophobe et amateur de viol trouve ton idée hardcore!

Lâche moi , putain ! murmure Motisma

Sam : on peut revenir au plan de wii …

Motisma : putain j'ai la tête dans le cul on peut me réexpliquer ?

Bon voila le plan :On traîne sur la plage de jour pour touvais du bon gros type eau en chaleur

Motisma : une type eau

Wii : sa change quoi si il baise un mec

Motisma : sa va progressivement le transformé en tapette

Wii : bon reprenon

Ensuite Otaquin utilise son charme pour la culbuter dans un coin plus tard

Motisma : c'est tout ?

bob : oui c'est bien comme plan ! répondi d'il tout sourient

Motisma : sa vend pas du rêve votre merde la

Max : ah tu vois que mon plan est mieux !

Motisma : non le tien aussi c'est de la merde

Wii : parce que toi ta une meilleur idée ?

Motisma : déjà faut y'ailler en douceur puis après y'a tout une histoire de préliminaire chiant puis la femme faut par la culbuté faut la pénétrer délicatement

Max : la différence entre culbuté et pénétrer ?

Motisma : pénétrer c'est aller doucement alors que culbuté c'est lui foutre la chatte en sang

Wii était totalement étonnée cette réponse était loin de sa personnalité

Wii: bon sang motisma je suis d'accord avec toi … pourquoi tu fait preuve de respect enver la jante féminine d'un coup ?

Motisma : je sais pas peut-être que je cache ma vrai personnalité par des insulté pour me protège du monde extérieur car en vrai je suis un être fragile où soit ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heure je me suis pas reposé alors je commence à perdre le sens des réalité ?

wii : enfaite je crois qu'on est tous crevé la ,,c'est quelle heure sam ?

Sam indiqua l'heure , 4h du mat notre équipe s'en endormi sous les bruit des vague

? : putain wii lève toi !

la pichu toujour endormie peine à ouvrir les yeux pour découvrire devant elle motisma

wii : pourquoi le premier truc que je vois en me levant c'est ta sale gueule ?

Motisma : j'ai dit quoi comme connerie hier ?

wii : ta mit ton plan sur le table , il était bien on la prit , je peut dormir maintenant ?

Motisma : attend plan pour quoi ?

wii : dépucelage de otaquin …

Motisma : ah ok… au faite c'est midi la .

bob : wii vien manger !

wii pris du temps pour se lever pour apercevoir bob et la bande assis sur un roché entrain de mangé des hamburgers

wii : d'ou tu les sors ?

bob : j'ai toujour les ingrédient pour faire des paté de crabe sur moi, au faite faudra penser à pas dormir sur le sable la prochaine fois j'ai pris du temps à tout enlevait

wii: sava j'ai pas de sab….merde euh je revien vite

plus tard dans l'après midi , le groupe est interpellé par le capitaine de l'île

althéo : Alola ! le doyen veux vous voir , pour le duel .

Sam : quel duel ?

althéo : A chaque tour d'île vous dever battre les capitaines puis le doyen pour validé

bob: mais il n'a pas eus de duel entre nous ?

althéo: ben si au port !

Motisma : il c'est rien passer au port , j'ai juste affirmer ma légitimité sur toi … '-'

althéo regarda vite son carnet

althéo : ooh oui j'ai du oublié , il faut rattrapé sa !

bob : quand ?

althéo : tout de suite voyons !

wii monta sur l'épaule de bob pour lui demande en chuchotant

euh bob ta des fait des combat pokémon ?

ben oui on en à fait plein avant de venir ici

non mais des vrai combat sans sexe

Je pense pas

bon ok je vais t'aider ...motisma vien ici

Motisma : quoi ?

wii : tu serait me dire les capacité d'Aquali ?

Motisma : être un pokédex c'est casse-couille putain…..

althéo : un dresseur capable de battre la pokémon dominant que j'ai moi même entraîne doit être un dresseur d'exception!

Max: oui bon est un dresseur d'exception ! dit d'il avec un sourire malin

Motisma : bon alors elle à pistolet à eau , aqua-jet et …...charge '-' niveau 20 putain

wii : sa fera l'affaire

Althéo : c'est partir !

Althéo envoi son Manglouton au combat

MANGLOUTON !

bob: faut faire quoi au juste ?

wii : Aquali est dit lui d'utiliser Aqua-jet dans les couilles ….

AQUALI !

bob : Utilise Aqua-jet dans les couilles !

Althéo : pardon ?

Aquali cours à toute vitesse pour lancé un Aqua-jet dans les couilles de l'adversaire n il tomba à la renverge à cause de la puissance de l'attaque avec les couille bleu…

Althéo : euh va te reposait …

Althéo envoi son deuxième pokémon

QUEULORIOR !

bob: attaque pistolet à eau !

Aquali sauta dans les air pour envoyer un puissant jet d'eau sur l'adversaire ! Mais il esquiva l'attaque avec une technique sans faille !

lance feuillage ordonna Althéo !

l'attaque fit mouche ! Aquali commence à montrer des signe de fatique

wii: bob fallait esquivé !

bob : euh ok attend

lance charge dans son ventre !

malgré la fatigue Aquali reussi son attaque , Queulorior était plaqué au sol

bob : lance pistolet à eau dans sa bouche !

Aquali utilisa c'est dernier force pour engloutir Queulorior ….bob a gagné le duel !

Althéo : vous êtes des dresseur assez spéciale … j'aime sa ! il faut avoir son propre style comme moi !

Motisma : Désolé mais avoir les cheveux rose comme une loli j'appelle pas ça un style

des larme coule sur ses joue

Althéo : le doyen vous attend

Wii : bon on va au centre pokémon puis go doyen

une fois le centre pokémon passé ils était arrivé chez le doyen

Pectorius : Ah vous voilà de retour ! maintenant le tour de mele-mele fini vous nous pouvons commencer le combat !

bob : c'est une très belle île!

Pectorius : merci nous devons cette beauté à notre gardien ! Tokorico !

bob et le doyen discuta pendant quelque minute avant de monter sur le ring!

Pectorius : avant de pouvoir me battre ! vous devez combattre luli !

Sam : c'est un nom assez exotique …

Wii : il a était adopté ….

luli monte sur le ring !

luli : alola !

le combat peut commencer

Motisma : au putain le con !

Wii : mais mais

Max : cette merde

Sam: c'est assé gênant

bob à gagné le duel

le public :mais sa a durée 1 minute

bob : moi aussi j'ai pas compris

Wii : pourquoi il a utilise trempette alors qu'il a un putain de Tartard !

le doyen arrive

Pectorius : maintenant place à la grande épreuve !

Pectorius envoi Férosinge !

Férosinge lance poing - karaté cria le doyen !

Aquali esquive sous les ordre de bob , puis lance un puissant pistolet à eau dans les yeux du pokémon le rendant aveugle pendant un court lapse de temps , bob en profita pour lancer Aqua-jet dans le phallus du pokémon…

Coup critique Férosinge tombe K.O … Aquali monte niveau 22!

Pectorius envoi un Makuhita qui se fait battre avec le même finesse que le précédent

le pokémon final du doyen n'était d'autre qu'un Crabagarre

bob : attaque aqua-jet !

Crabagarre esquive , Pectorius effectua de drôle de symbole avec ses bras pour crié

\- Combo Hyper-Furie !

le pokémon enchaîna les frappes ! Aquali tombe K.O en moins d'un minute !

Max : ça déchire putain

wii : peut-être mais on est entrain de perdre ….

Max : ça va il a trois pokémon …

wii : oui donc un de niveau un et l'autre de niveau cinq…

Bob envoi piafabec

wii cours vers les l'épaule de bob

bob : piafabec attaque SM !

Piafabec vol à toute vitesse vers le pokémon adverse pour luis donner des coup d'aile semblable à des coup de fouet au bout de quelque minute sous le rythme de dix coup par seconde le pokémon tombe K.O

Piafabec monte niveau dix !

Max : niveau dix !

Motisma : ben battre des haut level ça rapporte de l'xp

Après cette victoire bob fini enfin le tour de mele-mele mais le tour des sexe de ne fait que commençait !


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 le cowboy solitaire**

Pour fêter leur victoire notre équipe s'en alla dans un bar dans la ville d'à côté

max : putain leur bière dégueulasse !

sam : de la bière ?

wii : euh max …. l'alcool est interdit à alola ….

max : attend ducoup je bois quoi la ?

Motisma : du lait à la fraise grosse truite …

Max : putain sérieux ?

wii : attend t'avais pas remarqué

Max : non bordel !

Motisma : mais mais …

d'un coup soudain et sans prévenir Motisma se met à biper

wii :euh ça va ?

Motisma : vous avez reçu un message ! …. bordel je suis pas un tel !

bob: tu peu lire le message ?

Motisma : "vous avez passé la premier étape du tour des sexe jeune gens , vous aller devoir battre le maitre de l'île "

bob : mais je les déjà battu

wii : il parle du maitre du tour des sexe

bob : ah

max : bon ben sinon c'est bien beau tout sa mais pour le dépucelage d'otaquin ?

Motisma : faut en faire un cowboy solitaire …

wii : pardon ? pourquoi ?

Motisma : parce que c'est classe !

wii : mais on s'était mis d'accord sur le plan !

Motisma : quel plan ?

bob : celui qu'on a pris toute une nuit à faire ….

Motisma : sérieux ?

max : oui bordel !

wii : tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Motisma : absolument rien

wii: bon que t'es tout oublier je veux veux bien le croire difficilement … mais pourquoi des cowboys ?

sam : il regardé des film de far west pendant votre match

wii : quoi !

Motisma : écoute je vie à l'alola depuis des année des combats comme sa s'en est vue des tas alors faut bien passer le temps

wii totalement fatigué ne prend même pas le temps de lui repondre et prend la pokéball d'otaquin pour lui donner en soufflant

wii : maintenant dégage et revient quand t'aura fini …

Motisma parti sur ces mot

sam : tu croit que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser seul ?

wii : large , après tout faut passer le temps

Motisma : bon comment on ouvre cette merde déjà ?

OTAQUIN …

otaquin ota ?

Motisma : oui ses moi motisma la master race de cette bande de cons !

ota ota ?

Motisma : bon écoute otaquin pour le moment tes le stagiaire de l'équipe , tu sers le café mais tu fait à rien d'autre .

ota ota ….

Motisma :c'est pour ça que je tu dois de faire dépuceler ! Et je vais t'aider !

Ota Ota !

Motisma : mais pas n'importe comment , faut le faire de manière classe !

Ota ota ?

Motisma : suis moi sur la plage

les deux pokémon s'en alla vers la plage

Motisma : je te laisse choisir

otaquin pris quelque temps ne trouvant rien, il voulu demande de l'aide à son maitre mais avant de tournée la tête il vue une magnifique Concombaffe

Motisma :sa serieux '-' chacun son délire , bon tu t'approche tu la séduit avec tes lunette de soleil

ota ota ….

Motisma : ont s'en branle de la nuit tu les porte quand même ! '-'

Otaquin arriva pret tu pokèmon pour la séduire

ota ota !

Concombaffe Concombaffe

….

Motisma : bon sa fait déjà quelque minute '-' bordel en plus c'est bientôt l'heure de la branlette ….

otaquin revient

Motisma : ah comment on fait ben c'est simple vois tu ….

Motisma se mis à expliquer de long en large comment pratiquer la baise , le point g la mouille dans de possibilité et de kamasoutra fut dévoilé à otaquin

après les rude conseil de motisma il fonca vers le Concombaffe pour la prendre contre un rocher

son sexe en érection était pret , son magnum était pret , telle un duel entre deux le bandit et le shériff quand l'horloge sonna trois heure pile , il tira

son pénis fit des va et vient avec une perfection incroyable ! la femelle sort plusieur gémissement avant de laisser couler un liquide blanc !

Motisma : incroyable pour un début O_O

le Concombaffe sorti c'est organe de son corps pour masturbé le pénis en érection

Motisma : mais bordel de couille O-O

le particularité des Concombaffe étant de pouvoir sortir leur organe du corps mais jamais il n'est dit pour une telle utilisation

la scène d'amour qui dura plus de trante minute était aussi géniale que étrange

Ota Ota ?

Motisma : j'ai plus rien à t'apprendre gamin vien on rentre

Otaquin rentra dans sa pokéball

une fois rentrés à l'hotel , tout le monde dormait sauf wii qui était sur l'ordinateur

wii : alors ta fini ?

motisma resta un instant sans parler pour sortir

Motisma : quand tu crois avoir tout vu en vrai ta rien vu mon pote

wii enleva sa tête de l'écran pour lui demander ce qui c'était passer mais quand elle voulu oivri la bouche elle vue motisma entrain de ronfler sur le sol

elle metta l'ongler "viole à kanto " dans les favorie puis elle étend l'ordi pour mettre motisma sur le lit

 **Note de l'auteur : wii si tu li sa go discord**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 Le périple de max**

le soleil se lève sur l'île de mele-mele , les rayons de lumière commence à rentrer par la fenêtre de la chambre , les yeux de max s'ouvre difficilement …

max : bordel leur lait au fraise c'est pas d'la merde ….

après cette petite remarque le lapin senti qu'on le tapoté , il tourna la tête pour rencontrais la gueule de motisma totalement déglingué .

max :pas de pdtidude entre nous ….

il balança cette phrase en poussant motisma plus loin …

Motisma : je tes pas souri connard , donc y'a rien de pd ….

max : on est jamais trop prudent ….

Motisma : putain j'ai la dalle … qui va chercher la bouffe ?

Max : sa sera deux donut

Motisma : d'ac tu prendras une boite de croissant avec !

Max : va te faire ….

Motisma : j'ai la gaule du matin désolé

Max se léva d'un saut , puis il sorti en lançant un "enculé "

il découvre la seul grande ville de cette île , encore vide juste quelque type un peu paumé , une belle plage et des grands bâtiments vitrée au milieu de tout cette société de consommation se trouvait une petit supérette , en rentrant le traditionelle mongol qui gueule "ALOLA" de bon matin

Max : alola ta mère ….

en cherchant dans les rayons il trouva tout ce qu'il l'avait besoin , mais quand il arrive à la caisse il se rappela de l'argent qui allait devoir donné au vendeur qui n'avait pas , après avoir reposé ses achat il sorta pour trouver un moyen de se procurer cet étrange morceau de papier vert qui pourrait l'amenais à la félicité !

Effectivement la prostitution était envisageable mais ce métier n'est réservé qu'au femme malheureusement , la parité des sexe n'est pas très élevé à alola .

Mais alors une idée brillante lui vient dans son esprit affûté et sadique ! Il rentra par la porte de derrière , pour se retrouvait dans la réserve .

Max : ah voila c'était pas si compliqué !

? : wesh c'est quii lui ?

? : tu croit pouvoir rentrer dan notre base comme sa !

Max : une supérette les gars ou les meuf…. ou les trans je m'en bat les couille enfaite

? : oh non un facho !

Max : quoi ?

? : ah ah plus vite que la non-binarité !

? : plus rapide que la virginité de ta mère !

? : NOUS SOMME LA TEAM GENRE!

male: je suis male !

femelle: je suis femelle !

Max : mais je voulais juste voler la réserve bordel

male : tes un petit chenipan ! A ce que je vois hein ?

femelle : on va te remettre à ta place !

les deux "sbire de la team genre " envoi un Picassaut et un Sonistrelle !

Max : mais vous foutez quoi la …

male : ben comme d'habitude … on fait un combat pokémon !

Max ne continua pas la discussion mais il sorti son arme

Max : dégagé putain ….

les deux sbire couru en laissant des goute par au sol….

Max prit tout le bouffe dont il l'avait besoin puis il rentra à l'hôtel

Motisma : ouf putain j'ai eu chaud

Max : chaud de quoi ?


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 Le périple de Motisma**

le soleil se lève sur l'île de mele-mele , les rayons de lumière commence à rentrer par la fenêtre de la chambre , les yeux de max s'ouvre difficilement …

max : bordel leur lait au fraise c'est pas d'la merde ….

après cette petite remarque le lapin senti qu'on le tapoté , il tourna la tête pour rencontrais la gueule de motisma totalement déglingué .

max :pas de pdtidude entre nous ….

il balança cette phrase en poussant motisma plus loin …

Motisma : je tes pas souri connard , donc y'a rien de pd ….

max : on est jamais trop prudent ….

Motisma : putain j'ai la dalle … qui va chercher la bouffe ?

Max : sa sera deux donut

Motisma : d'ac tu prendras une boite de croissant avec !

Max : va te faire ….

Motisma : j'ai la gaule du matin désolé

Max se léva d'un saut , puis il sorti en lançant un "enculé "

Une fois seul Motisma repensa à sa soirée d'hier où il avait aidé otaquin à baise et il se rendit compte qui oublier souvent de prendre soin de sa petite personne , il les vrai que ces dernier temps Motisma n'avait pas une vie sexuelle très palpitante , à part peut être l'histoire du sabre laser …

Il regarda partout dans la pièce pour tomber sur wii endormi à côté de lui , avoir une femme à coté de lui , révéler c'est l'instinct sexuel alors que son pénis était en train de durci , il eu une idée .

Motisma : sa va être drôle !

Le pokémon commenca à se masturbé en pensant à toute les paire de boob qu'il la vu sur les plage d'alola !

Quand il arriva au point culminant son jet de sperme arriva en plein dans la face de wii !

Motisma : headshoot … par contre s'il elle se réveille suis dans la merde '-'

il se mit à cherchait dans tout les recoin de la pièce pour trouver de quoi essuyer mais rien n'y fait , aucun sopalin ou mouchoir , non il n'avait rien dans cette putain de chambre , il sorta alors en espérant qu'elle ne se réveille pas .

Même en fouillant les poubelles il ne trouve pas l'ombre d'un papier , il chercha dans les toilette publique mais Alola était composée de quatre-vingt pourcent d'écologiste c'était bien sur des toilettes sèche .

Au porte de la dépression et du suicide il croisa un punk .

Motisma : putain depuis on écouté du punk à alola '-'

Punk: depuis quand les pokémon ça parle ? En plus ça ferait un peu de bien à cette putain d'île ou on écoute que des musique traditionnelle qui parle de soi de vivre .

Motisma : oua je trouve qu'à trop d'utopiste ici une bonne guerre ça les redresserai

Punk : la guerre c'est mal mec …

Motisma : bon bref ta du papier ? Ça fait quatre heure que je cherche …

Punk : les chiote mec

Motisma : toilette sèche

Punk : le cancer de notre société .

Motisma: mais tellement .

Punk : pourquoi t'en veux ?

Motisma : j'ai fait un ejac faciale sur une fille qui dormait , puis j'ai vue que j'avais rien pour essuyer '-'

Punk : degeu mec ….

Motisma : je suis pas venu pour souffrir ok !

Punk : quoi ?

Motisma : oublie … bref ta du papier ?

Le punk sorti un vieu mouchoir de sa poche

Punk : prend cette merde et casse toi

Motisma rentra dans la chambre avec un ascenseur émotionnelle quand il s'aperçut que wii dormait encore , essayua le speme sur son visage

Motisma : ouf putain j'ai eu chaud

max : chaud de quoi ?

il n'avait pas entendu max rentré

Motisma : rien … ta la bouffe ?

le sac lui arrive droit dans la gueule , plein de variété de gâteau tomba du sac .

Motisma : ta trouvais ou l'argent ? parce que tu la pas prit avant de partir ?

Max : quel argent ?

Motisma : ben celle gagner quand bob a fait les duel '-'

Max regarda fixement Motisma avec un air blaizé

wii : j'ai raté quoi les gars ?

en entendant la voix féminine de wii Motisma sursauté

Motisma : euh rien rien


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 Devant la porte**

L'équipe était entrain de manger leur petit déjeuner dans leur chambre de Motel qui pue la merde et les sécrétions corporelle .

Wii : les gars …..

Sam : oui ?

Max : quoi ?

Bob : un problème wii ?

Motisma : va te faire foutre ?

Wii prit une grande respiration pour continuer .

Wii : ça fait une nuit qu'on n'est là ….

bob : oui c'est le cas !

Wii : alors pourquoi ça pue déjà la merde !

Bob : c'est vrai que cet endroit n'est pas très propre ….

Motisma poussa un mouchoir sous le lit

Motisma : ça va …

bob : Je vais devoir tout nettoyer !

Motisma : hein quoi ?

Sans prevenir Sam , max , Wii et Motisma se sont retrouvés dehors pendant que bob aller nettoyer cette déchetterie appelée chambre .

Motisma : bordel !

Effectivement nos amies ne le savais pas mais bob avant de venir dans le monde merveilleux des pokémons , était un maniaque du ménage .

Max : ça va durer combien de temps ?

Sam : Surement une bonne heure !

Après dix minute passer à ne rien faire Motisma se lève .

Wii : tu va où ?

Motisma : j'en sais rien , mais je me fais chier la !

Max :je viens !

Maw et Motisma parti en direction de la plage , au bout de cinq minute on ne les vit plus à l'horizon .

Sam : dit moi wii .

Wii : quoi ?

Sam : tu la rencontré ou bob ?

Wii : Dans une ruelle quand il m'a chevauché .

Sam : ah

Pendant ce temps Max et Motisma trainer sur la plage de Ekaeka , ils croisent nombre de commerçant de glace ou de Rose .

Motisma : je te jure le prochain qui m'interpelle pour me vendre des couronnes de fleurs je lui arrache la prostate pour lui la faire bouffer !

Un commerçant les appela

Vivia : bonjours je suis vivia ! voulez vous ces super couronne de fleurs elle vous apporteront joie et bonheure

Max : non merci j'en veux pas …

Motisma : nique ta race !

Vivia : alors une petite pipe peut-être ?

les deux le regarda d'un air supérieur

Motisma : mais t'es un mec !

Vivia : et alors ?

D'un coup nos deux héro se regarda puis …

Motisma & max : on se casse !

A force de courir parmie les passant tout les monde les regardez , il continua comme ça pendant plusieur minutes avant que Max fit une réflexion

Max : euh attend , pourquoi on coure comme ça , on pourrait juste lui dire qu'on était pas pd

Motisma : ben tu vois ….

avant qu'il put finir sa phrase il tampone quelqu'un

?: alors on s'excuse pas ?.

Motisma : ben non c'est toi qu'est sur ma route enculée

Quand il leva les yeux il vue Althéo

Althéo : tu n'a pas changé … toujours aussi vulgaire

Motisma : tu n'a toujours pas écouté mes conseil sur ta coupe de cheveux toi …

La tension est à son paroxysme d'un côté un fervent défenseur de la cause LGBT et de l'autre un sexiste xénophobe transphobe et amateur de hard-porno .

Althéo : mais je te pardonne

Motisma : quoi !

Althéo : à alola on apprend à pardonner son prochain !

Du côté du motel , bob avait fini de nettoyer la chambre .

bob : voilà toute propre !

Wii : bon on le fini se tour des sexes !

Sam: je suppose que oui …

bob : ou sont passer les autres ?

Sam : en ville .

Le groupe aller se réunir au centre ville là ou le tour des sexes de mele-mele allait se finir !

Motisma : donc c'est ici ….

un vieux bâtiment en ruine se trouvait devant eux

Max : c'est sur ça claque moins que l'arène ….

Bob : on rentre ?

Wii : ouai…..

Le groupe entra dans le bâtiment

? : Vous voilà dans l'arène du tour des sexe de mele-mele !

une lumière s'éclaira sur une femme

Florette : je suis Florette ! la maîtresse de mele-mele ! Avant de pouvoir m'affronter tu va devoir battre mes acolytes !

 _ **Note de l'auteur : suite à la rentré alors je sais que presque personne ne va lire ça mais je tenais quand même à le dire + wii go discord si tu lis**_ _ **\+ on se bouge de faire des fan-art :D (parce que il me faut une couverture :pls: ) + bonne journée**_


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Les portes se verroulaire derrière l'équipe , leur laissant aucun moyen de sortir , Florette était partir

Max : c'est bien tout ça mais on fait quoi ?

Quand Max posa la question , une femme atterrit sur lui , elle venait du plafond , son vagin était collé au visage de Max

Acolyte : l'épreuve commence ! Vous devez nous faire exploser !

Wii : zéro problème !

Les autre acolyte débarquer par tout les coin de la pièce !

Motisma : on en prend tous un ?

bob : Oui il faut partager !

Celle qui était sur max était entrain de gémir car Max effectua un cunilungus avec une energie rare , sa langue tourna dans la vulve de la femme , ce qui lui procura un plaisir fou ! Par la suite il la prit par terre pour caresser son anus avant de faire rentrer son bras dedans , il chatouille l'intérieur de son corps car selon l'orgasme anal est plus fort que tout , la femme mouille énormément , le pénis de max était en érection solide mais il devait attendre le bon moment pour la percuter ! Le liquide commence à tomber de son chibre ! Dès que le corps de la femme toucha le sol à cause du plaisir ! Il enfoncer son pénis en vitesse dans la chatte , il la prit par les reins pour lui défoncer son vagin et se fut le cas une des femme sur cinq était à terre !

La suivante arriva sur Sam qui devait malgré lui participer à cette Cérémonie humide , baissa son pantalon pour laisser apparaître son pénis d'un taille qui dépasse l'entendement ! Il fit l'acolyte arrivait vers lui quand elle arriva à sa taille , Sam prit sa tête pour l'emmener vers le bas , vers sa bite , une fois dans sa bouche , elle se mit à passait sa langue sur le gland humide mais chaud de Sam , la taille du pénis la fit mouiller instantanément, les va et vient de sa bouche n'existe pas Sam qui avait besoin d'un stimulant beaucoup plus brutal , il décida d'être beaucoup plus actif dans cette situation , il commença alors les coups de bite dans sa bouche , la femme fit une gorge profonde , Sam positionna ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de la femme pour avoir une meilleur prise , quand le moment d'éjaculer arriva ce fut des litres de sperme que la femme du avaler , , quand Sam enleva sa bite , le sperme déborde encore de la bouche de la femme ! Deux femme sur cinq à terre

La troisième fonça sur Bob , qui se jetta sur elle , la fille d'abord surpris par un tel acte comprit vite ce que Bob avait en tête , une fois au sol bob leva le bras de la jeune femme pour lui lécher les aisselle , elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu trouver son point G , mais il avait réussi , elle gémit beaucoup , il continua par un massage des seins , qui fit un mouiller la femme toujour à terre , ne pouvait plus bouger , bob continua de trouver tous les point sensible de la femme wii elle même était impressionné il avait dû faire des rechercher pendant son ménage , pour devenir à vrai ninja ! Le femme atteint l'orgasme en moins de cinq minutes , trois femme sur cinq était à terre .

L'avant dernière femme s'en prena à Wii mais elle ne savait qu'elle avait une arme secrète en poche , Wii sauta en l'air pour laisser passer la femme sous elle , pour se mettre sur son dos , ou elle s'accrocha , La pichu envoya des décharges électrique comme des coups de fouets SM ! Elle avait caché cette face de sa personnalité mais en réalité Wii était une grande amatrice de fantasme hardcore ! Lors de sa rencontre avec les piafabec en avait prit son pied ! Son vagin était en feu , elle eut plusieur orgasme de suite ! La femme se courba à terre à cause des coups , une fois au sol , Wii mordu les petits tétons de la femme qui hurla de plaisir ! Elle l'avait converti au sadomasochisme en moins d'une minute ! Le sol autour du vagin était recouverte d'une substance blanche , wii avait réussie à l'exploser en moins de cinq minutes !

bob : wow wii t'es trop forte !

Sam : Impressionnant

Wii : je suis pas le professeure de bob pour rien . dit d'elle en souriant

Bob : oh oui !

Motisma lui attendait au sol depuis le début

Bob : tu va bien motisma ?

Motisma : Ta gueule

bob aller le voir mais wii l'arrêta

Wii : prépare quelque chose il la le regard déterminé ...

Quand la dernière fille passa sous motisma , il bondit dans sa chatte , il était rentré complètement dans le vagin de la femme , elle tomba de douleur le vagin en sang , Motisma , tourna à l'intérieur comme un sextoy , Motisma lui avait du mal à respiré , c'était une technique suicidaire , si il n'arrive pas à l'exploser dans les temps il mourrait d'asphyxie ! Pour optimiser ses chance de réussite , il lécha le clitoris de la femme qui éclater tellement forte qu'elle en mourut ! Motisma sorti du cadavre de la femme sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis !

Wii : je ….

Motisma : premier mort

Wii : comment ?

 _ **note de l'auteur**_ _:_ _ **Wii revient putain**_


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

L'équipe avança dans l'arène pour voir devant eux , la maîtresse assis sur son siège , le regard pensif et son décolleté qui laisse apercevoir sa poitrine , c'est collant noir laissant une vue sublime sur ses magnifique cuisse .

Motisma : mais matez moi cette pute …

La remarque de Motisma qui aura d'habitude passer inaperçu , sorta la femme de ses pensé , la voix de Motisma lui était familière .

Florette : mes soupçon sont enfin levé …

Motisma : de quoi elle parle encore ?

Florette : Motisma tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Motisma : visiblement non ….

Florette sortie un joint de son sac

Motisma : ne me dit pas que ….

Florette : oui c'est moi !

Le groupe resta silencieux just'a que Motisma brisa le silence

Motisma : par contre ça change rien au faut que tu sois une pute '-'

Florette : mais fils de caninos !

Bob : on peut avoir le badge svp ?

Florette remarqua la presence du groupe

Florette : ah oui je vous avais oublié

Wii: sympa ….

Max : mais Motisma a raison tes vraiment une pute !

Florette : Assez ! toi vien me montrer de quoi tu es capable ! en pointant bob du doigt

Wii : vasy bob montre que toi aussi tu peu donner tu plaisir à une femme pas comme tout ses mec dont les meuf se plaint sur twitter !

Bob : J'ai pas comprit …..

Wii souffla

Wii : baise la …..

Bob : ah !

Bob se jetta sur florette pour la deshabillé

Motisma : bordel ! tu prend pas le train ! on dirait que l'auteur a perdu la mains à force de ne rien écrire !

Bob profita de la nudité de florette pour caresser son bassin et descendre progressivement vers son entrejambe poilu . Il se servit de sa mains libre pour peloter les seins de la femme qui commencer à émettre quelque bruits de plaisir

Max : les gars

Motisma : ouai ?

Sam : Qu'a d'il max ?

Max : je me suis fait une réflexion y'a quelque minutes … On n'a pas l'air de deux gros pucix à regardait comme des cons sans rien foutre ?

Motisma se tourna vers max

Motisma : Mec tu mate des pornos c'est exactement pareil alors ferme ta gueule et admire !

Bob commença à mettre son doigt dans le vagin de florette d'où un liquide blanchâtre en sortie pour alla plus loin , il mit florette à quatre patte puis écarta ces fesse

Wii : Mais il fout quoi la ?

Bob serra son poing

Wii : me dit pas que …

Motisma : oh si ….

Motisma tomba par terre en rigola en présage de se qui aller arriver , bob se concentra de tout ces force pour que son geste soit le plus parfait possible , avec c'est deux doigt il écarta l'anus de la femme et d'un coup sec il enfonça son poing dans l'anus se qui provaqua un orgame gagartisime à la femme elle en demande plus bob fit des va et vient avec son poing

Motisma : FIST ANAL !

Wii : Mais qui lui à appris ça !

Max : il se peut que je lui est donner quelque conseil avant le duel ….

quand bob fini son affaire , il sorteur tous de l'arène et il vit que le soleil s'était couché

Bob : mais quand on est parti c'était le matin !

Motisma : quand on baise le temps passe plus vite bob …


End file.
